Obsessive Love Wheel
by Blair.1907
Summary: There are 4 stages; first comes attraction, then the anxiety-followed by obsession, and finally destruction. Arthur knows Alfred is out to kill him..and there is nothing he can do to stop it. Francis x Arthur, insane!Alfred x Arthur M later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**A/N: sorry if I caused confusion for someone you! I posted this on my other account here on fanfic (I have two accounts on this site) but I decided to remove it from that one and upload it on this acc instead, since more people are used to this account. **

**Again, this was written on a whim, at 3 o clock in the morning when boredom was ravaging my mind. It was meant to be a teaser and nothing more. my other acc here was Wintertale, so no, I am not copying someone else's story xd**

**If you wanna read more...I dunno. I don't have anymore to give you guys. But if you like it I MIGHT consider continuing it?**

**lol**

**Enjoy ;)**

**-Sunny**

* * *

><p><strong>Obsessive Love Wheel<strong>

Prolong

.

.

.

He squeezed his fingers against the hand clasping them, feeling his pulse elevating unbearably within his chest. The deep breaths he took care in taking were doing nothing to ease the pounding in his temples.

"Arthur, it's okay-just breathe. A deep breath in, and release."

Arthur nodded. He tried to do as he was told. He could do this. He had to. But when a nauseating taste of copper entered his mouth, its sharp and familiar tang coating his tongue, Arthur started to panic.

Blood. He could taste blood. Cold sweat slid down the side of his cheek and onto his neck, his chest heaving unsteadily. There was blood. blood, blood,_ blood blood_ **_blood_**-

"Arthur!" Francis took Arthur's clammy face firmly in his warm hands, turning it gently to meet his eyes. "Arthur, it's okay. Calm down. Look at me. I'm here. You're going to be just fine."

Arthur shook his head vigorously. The acrid fluid in his mouth stopped him from opening his mouth, as his green eyes were wide and trembling.

"Did you bite yourself again?" Francis asked gently, caressing the other's cheeks with his thumb. When he received a shaky nod, he sighed. "Arthur, you stay here, I'm going to get you a glass of water."

Before Francis could stand, Arthur had thrown his whole weight onto his arm, pulling the frenchman down desperately. His shook his head even more rigorously than before.

"Okay, how about you come with me to get water then? You can hold my hand. You'll be by my side the whole time." Francis said. He received a confirmative nod.

* * *

><p>The narrow corridor was painted an off-white, giving off an unnaturally pristine feel under fluorescent lights. Francis took note of Arthur's eyes which were darting nervously around. He squeezed the British man's hands in assurance as they continued down the hall.<p>

While Arthur was rinsing his mouth repetitively by the fountain with Francis right by his side, a man in a long white overcoat strode towards them with a clipboard in his hand. Despite his cold, pale features and piercing indigo eyes, the man had a pleasant smile on his lips.

"Dr. Braginski." Francis greeted, as the man came to a full stop in front of them. Arthur gave the doctor one glance before going back to rinsing and spitting.

"Mr. Bonnefoy." the doctor replied in a heavy Russian accent. He directed his attention to Arthur. "If now would be a good time for Mr. Kirkland, the police have solid proof of the capture."

Francis frowned. "I don't know. Right now I'm afraid he still may be a bit unstable..."

"Let's ask him for ourselves, then." Dr. Braginski said. They both turned towards Arthur, who had bee concentrating on the water fountain the entire time. "Mr. Kirkland, how are you feeling right now?"

Arthur looked up, his lips bright red from the cold water. He gave his throat a nervous clearing, before replying in a hoarse whisper. "A bit better."

"That's good." Dr. Braginski smiled. "Would you be well enough to confirm the arrest of the offender?"

Arthur's body immediately went rigid, just as Francis had feared. A wild glint entered his eyes. "They caught him?"

"Yes." the doctor said. "They got him. He is under high security surveillance."

Francis watched as the Englishman's lower lip quivered. He was about to reach out to comfort him, but then the other lifted his chin and an age-old look of stubbornness reappeared in green irises.

"I want to see him."

Francis was more than surprised, but Dr. Braginski just nodded his head knowingly. "Da, that would be a good idea. It will put you at ease once you know he is safely contained."

* * *

><p>Arthur began to show more signs of attentiveness, as Dr. Braginski made small talk with him while they traveled down the intricate hallways of the hospital. Francis trailed behind, observing. He was finally beginning to see signs of the old Arthur, and he most certainly did not want to risk it all just from one confrontation with the criminal offender.<p>

"There will be a barrier between him and us when we enter. There will also be police officers escorting him so you do not need to worry." Dr. Braginski explained as the trio stopped before a metal door. "I need you, Mr. Kirkland, to promise me to stay as calm as you can. If at any given time you begin to feel like things are too much, Mr. Bonnefoy and I will lead you out."

"I can do this." Arthur said. Whether he was saying it to them or to himself, Francis did not know.

"Alright. Then let us proceed." Dr. Braginski opened the door, holding it open for the other two. Francis pulled himself closer to Arthur, and their eyes grazed each others' before walking in.

The room was dimmed, but not so dark that you could not see properly. A concrete ledge one metre high separated the room into a half lengthwise. Atop the concrete, two layers of plexiglas were firmly glued one after the other, with a bit of space in-between. A set of small holes allowed for communication from one side of the room to the other.

And there, Arthur saw him, on the other side.

Except it wasn't him.

"I'm not the man! You've got the wrong guy!" the blonde that was handcuffed screamed, the eyes behind his glasses teary and wide. "You've got the wrong guy!"

Arthur stared.

"There he is, Mr. Kirkland." Dr. Braginski said. Francis felt his breath hitch, as he looked on. They were right. They had finally caught him. Had finally put the beast down.

Arthur stared.

"I'm not the one!" the criminal was struggling in his chains, as two security guards held him down fast, one to each arm. "I'm not Alfred! My name is Matthew! Matthew Williams!"

"Is he the one, Arthur?" the doctor asked.

Arthur stared.

Francis laid a caring hand on Arthur's shoulder, before turning his sternest look towards the doctor. "I think Arthur is still in shock, and I was fearing this would happen. But the man behind the glass is, without a doubt in my mind, Alfred F. Jones."

"Is that right, Mr. Kirkland?" Dr. Braginski turned to Arthur. He received no response. It remained silent for a few moments, until the doctor decided it was settled. "That will be enough, then."

* * *

><p>Arthur did not speak as they left the room, to the screams and despairing pleads of the criminal. He did not speak as Dr. Braginski said goodbye, and he did not speak as he climbed into Francis' car. He did not speak even as they drove slowly home.<p>

"You'll be staying with me until things at your place are sorted out." Francis smiled as he opened the passenger door for Arthur. He helped the shorter man out of the seat. "I hope you don't mind that the guest room is in a bit of a clutter-I'll clean it up right away."

Arthur did not respond. Instead, his eyes landed on the rosebushes lining the cobblestone steps towards Francis' porch. The Frenchman followed his gaze and grinned. "Beautiful roses, non? I tend to them everyday."

"I want to stay here for a bit." Arthur's voice came out cold and distant. It left Francis with a strange feeling of unease.

"I can stay here with you too then."

"No, you can go in first." Arthur replied. "I want to be alone."

Francis frowned. "If that is truly what you want, Arthur. Give me a holler and I will be right out."

When Francis had disappeared behind the front door, Arthur cautiously made his way to the rose bush on the left, closest to the stairway. He reached a shaking hand to touch the head of the rose he had been eyeing the entire time. It was the dark, solid colour of black, unlike all the other red ones flourishing in the garden.

Trembling violently, Arthur pulled the rose out. He felt as it came detached easily-too easily. A single slip of white paper was tucked between the leaves of its stem. He did not want to look, but the small, handwritten letters were as prominent as ever.

.

.

_'I See You.'_

.

.

Arthur screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? If you wanna have more, then just leave a comment or message or something. Thank you again for reading! Muchlove, <strong>

**-Sunny**


End file.
